Sally's new friend
by MzWameku
Summary: One day while Slender left the boys in charge of watching Sally, when she thought they were looking for her she was almost attacked by an anime but was saved by a girl. The girl took Sally in and cared for her till Sally wanted to go back. Will she ever go back? Will the boy's ever figure out she's missing?
1. Chapter 1

Sally was in the forest playing hide-and-seek with Jeff and Ben in the forest. Slender and his brothers were on business in the under world with Zalgo. So Jeff, Ben, Eyeless Jack, Liu, Smile, and Laughing Jack were in charge of watching Sally. Jane would have if she didn't have to go with Slender. Sally was giggling happily as she ran holding Charlie close. She hid behind a tree waiting for one of the boys to find her. What Sally didn't know was that the boy's didn't even leave the house to look for her. They were playing video games, Liu, LJ and EJ were out getting food for dinner and Smile was in Jeff's room asleep. After a while Sally looked around the forest, it was getting dark and still no sign of the boys.

"G-guys?" She said shakily, she held Charlie tightly to her chest.

Before Sally knew it a wolf appeared in front of her, she stared at the large animal growled, Sally turned and started running, the animal ran after her till she fell and hurt her ankle. The wolf approached her fast, as the animal jumped to attack her until a girl came out of nowhere and kicked the animal away. The wolf growled and charged at her. The girl stood her ground and stared the wolf in the eyes. It stopped running and whimpered and lowered its head and put its paws over it eyes. She walked up to the animal and kneeled next to him. She stroked it head softly.

"Go home and be with your family." She spoke gently to the wolf.

The animal complied and licked her cheek and turned and went on its way to its home. She stood up and walked over to Sally. Sally looked at her awestruck. She was beautiful, she had long bruntte hair, green eyes, white skin, pink lips and the kindest sweetest smile Sally has ever scene. She kneeled next to her.

"Are you ok doll?" She said in her silky smooth voice.

All sally could do was shack her head. She pointed to her ankle that was hurting her badly. The girl looked at it and made a sad face.

"Oh my, let's get you to my house and wrap that up. You may have sprained it." She gently picked up Sally. "What's your name doll?"

"S-Sally.." She said quietly

"Nice to meet you Sally, I'm Mya."

"N-nice too meet you too." Sally was to awestruck to say anything. M

ya giggled and smiled, she started walking to her house. It was a one story cottage looking home. There were many flowers and tree's around it,alive and very healthy looking. Sally started at all the different colored roses, daisies, tulips, ect. What she really like was a small pink rose that was near the front door. Mya saw her stare and smiled, she walked into her house and set Sally on the couch.

"I'll be right back." S

he said a went back outside. Sally looked around the house and was in awe. It was so clean not a speck of dirt or dust anywhere. It was amazing. The couch she sat on was a dark brown a long with a recliner and a two seater. She had a large flat screen tv, video game's, a wii, x-box, play station, a book self with many books, and a picture of her. More like a portrait she had painted. Sally was able to see some of the kitchen and from what she would see it was had marble counters, light oak cabinets, stainless steel fige and stop top. A small island and four stool's in front of it. While Sally was looking everywhere Mya walked back in with the small pink rose for Sally. She lightly tapped Sally's shoulder snapping her from her trance and handed her the flower. Sally looked at the rose then to Mya, her eyes lite up with happiness as she took it then she remember her ankle. The pain felt like it was getting worse, she let out a small cry and held it. Mya saw this and ran to grab her first aid kit. She came back and gently put Sally's foot in her lap. "

This is gonna hurt a little sweety, she I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths,ok?"

"O-ok." she said and did as told.

Once her eye were closed Mya grinned, she hands started to glow white. She hovered her hand over Sally's ankle and the swelling slowly went down, she continued this untill her ankle was all healed, just as a precaution she wrapped it in gauze. She smiled when it was all wrapped. "

Are you hungry sweety? I'll make you whatever you want."

"C-can you make soup?"

"Of course love." She smiled and stood up and walked into the kitchen and took out the things she needed to make soup. She cut up chicken, some vegetable and added broth. She grabbed a jucie pouch and walked back over the Sally and handed it to her.

"Here, drink this for now. Is your foot still hurting at all?"

"Thank you and a bit. It looks better then before though. What did you do to it?" She chuckled a bit.

\"You can say I did some magic."

"Can I see it?" She said curiously

"Maybe another time sweety, for now you'll sleep in the extra room I have."

"Ok... Do you live alone?"

".. Yeah, no family, friends.. No one except my pet snake. Hes a cobra but he's been defanged and i have his poison sack removed. His names Roy, would you like to see him?" She nodded and Mya smiled and went to her room and then came back with a long white cobra following.

"Sally this is Roy, Roy this is Sally. No scaring her or you will be turn into a pair of boots." She said looking at the hissed and hid under the couch.

"That was a little mean." Sally giggled.

"He'll live, so what about you doll, who do you live with?" Sally thought a moment, she couldn't say she lived in a house of killers and monsters.

"I live with my adopted father ,adopted brothers and one adopted sister."

"Aw that's nice, what are your bothers names?"

"Ben, Jeff,Jack, Liu, another Jack, and Jane. We also have a dog, he's big and fuzzy."

"Cute, what's his name?"

"s-.. Sam, his names same but he's always with Jeff."

"Cool, so there are only two girls, that must stink."

"Yeah, but Jane is always bus with something and we don't always spend as much time as I would like together."

"Aww sweety, I'm sure she loves you. I'm sure that she wishes she could spend more time with you."

"I do too." Sally said and looked at her feet, Roy came out from under the couch and licked her cheek. Sally let out a small giggle, he licked her cheek again and rested his head in her lap. She lightly pet his head, Mya smiled from this.

"wow he likes you, he normally hates people." She said and got up and went into the kitchen and put some soup in a bowl for Sally. She set it on the kitchen table then went back over to her. She picked her up and set her on the kitchen chair.

Sally let out a small yelp. "I could'ov hopped over." Sally said

"Its fine, now eat." she said "And when you don't I have brownies."

"Ohh brownies!" She said giggly. She started to eat her soup.

"I'll be back in a little bit sweety, I'm gonna go change my clothes."

"Ok Mya." She smiled and went back to her soup.

Mya went up to her room and changed she went threw some of her things and found a old shirt and pajama shorts for sally to change into. Ray had followed her and laid on her bed.

"What do you think of her Roy?"

"She's such a short human." He replied back. Mya had a few powers two of them includes healing, and talking to animals.

"She is a child Roy." She said stroking his head.

"Still, so small, and this family of her's why haven't they began to look for her."

"I'm pretty sure they don't even know she's missing."

"Then read her mind."

"No, that's privacy invasion, plus I like her. She so tiny,cute, and sweet. Well wait wait to see what happens in the next few days."

"Alright." He said and went to sleep.

Mya smiled, placed the extra cloths for Sally in her spare room and went downstairs to Sally. She had finsihed her food and hopped over to the sink placing it in.

"Sweety, you need to sit. I would have done that."

"I wanted to." She said and accidentally hit her foot and fell to the floor. She let out a whimper and hiss of pain. Mya went over and picked her up and sent her on the counter. She went into the fridge and took out a plate of brownies and set it next to Sally. Sally smiled and took one and bit into it.

"These are so good, better then my adoptive dad's!"She said with her mouth full

"Well I'm happy you like them."

"I love them!" She said eating another one. Mya smiled and got a cup of milk out for her. Sally smiled and drank it all. After eating and drinking her milk Sally yawned.

"Tired I see, it is late." Mya looked at the clock on her wall the time was 12:30 p.m."Alright doll, time for some sleep."

"B-but I'm not tired yet." Said Sally yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"yeah, yeah. Let's go." She said picking her up and taking her to the spare room. She set her on the bed. "There are extra cloths for you to change into, they may be a bit big but should work for now."

"ok, thank you Mya."

"Your welcome doll, now sleep time." Sally giggled and smiled, Mya smiled back and kissed the top of her head "Call me if you need anything." Sally nodded and Mya walked out shutting the room door and headed to her room. She went to her room and changed into leggings and a tank top. She laid in bed and cuddled with Roy, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Sally changed and got into bed holding Charlie close, the clothes were a little big. She laid in bed looking out the window.

"I wonder if they realized I'm gone Charlie." She said holding him closer. Sally closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. She started to have a nightmare about her uncle Johnny. She tossed and turned, she weeped then shot up in bed. She hugged her bear close and started to weep louder. Mya heard the weeping from the little girl and walked in.

"Sally, are you ok sweety?" She saw the little girl look at her with eye shot eyes, tears still falling. "Oh my sweety, what's wrong?" She said walking over to her and sitting on the bed as she pulled her into a comforting embrace. Sally snuggled into her chest and slowly calmed down.

"I-I had a-a nightmare a-about s-s-something I wanted to forget." She weeped

"Shh just forget all about it, think of something that makes you happy... Want me to sing you a song?"

"C-could you?" She said looking up at her. She softly sang to her and rocked with her in her arms. when she was done Sally was almost asleep. "Will you stay here the rest of the night?"

"Of course doll." She laid down and covered them both. Sally slowly fell asleep, Mya kissed th etop of her head and fell asleep as well. Sally had one thought running threw her mind as she closed her eyes.

_**'Have they even noticed that I'm gone?'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff and Ben told Sally to go outside and hide, then they would be out to look for her soon. Once Sally was out of the house they sat down and played video games.

"When do you think she'll realize that were not looking for her?" Ben said

"Give her an hour, she's too scared to run deep into the forest." Jeff replayed

"True."

They then got very interested into the video games and soon forgot about Sally still being outside. Three hours later, as it got darker LJ, Liu and EJ walked in with some take out. They set it on the table, and saw Jeff and Ben still playing video games.

"Yo Jeff, Ben. Come eat." Liu said

"Hold on." They replayed.

"Sally, dinner." Liu called, he heard nothing in reply. "Sally?" He said and went upstairs to her room. It was empty, he looked in all the rooms upstairs and still no sign of her. "Guy's Sally's not up here, only Smile. I looked in all the rooms."

"I'll check the basement." EJ said and walked downstairs then came back up a few minutes later. "She's not there... Jeff, Ben where is Sally?"

"Outside." Ben said, both there eyes not leaving the tv screen.

"What?!" The other three said.

"Are you stupid, it's night and you let a little girl go out there by herself" LJ hissed

"She wont go far, she's scared of everything." Jeff said still not removing his eyes from the game.

"Jeff! Ben!" LJ yelled and grabbed the controllers from them and threw them at the wall. "Get up and go look for her now!"

"Fine." They said and went outside and started calling for Sally and looking for her every where. They came back an hour later, panting and worried. "She's not out there..."

All five fell silent and LJ, EJ, and Liu glared at the two.

"Why did you even let her out?" LJ asked

"She said to play hide and seek with her... We never left the house..." Jeff said

"God dammit Jeff! What are we going to tell Slender when he get's back?" LJ said

"I don't know, you should have known better then to let me and Ben of all people to baby sit."

Jeff, Slender could be back any minute for all we know, how are we going to explain that Sally is lost!" Liu yelled

"You did what!" Slender yelled standing in the door way, Jane, Masky and Hoodie behind him. "You five lost Sally!" He tentacles lashed violently behind his back. Jane ,Masky and Hoddie were glaring at them. "How did you imbeciles lose Sally!?"

"Fist off it was Bena nd Jeff, EJ,Liu and I went out to get dinner leaving those two to watch Sally for a few hours till we came back... She was gone and we cant find her." LJ said

"You better find her right now! All of you except Jeff and Ben go out and look for her right now... I need to talk to them"

"Crap..." Jeff and Ben said. Evryone else all nodded and ran out the house into the forest to look for Sally, Slender turned to the two boys and grasped them around the neck with his tentacle and squeezed them. The gasped and tried to remove it from their necks but was useless

"What were you two thinking when you lost her?!" He hissed he threw them against the wall. They coughed trying to catch their breath. The two said nothing. Slender glared at them and grabbed them again and threw them out the door. "Find her now!" He yelled, the two quickly ran off in search for the child.

"Jeff.." Ben said

"Yeah?'

"You think she's ok?" He said feeling guilty for not keeping a better eye on Sally

"..Sally may be a kid, but she's smart. I'm sure she just got lost.."

"Alright..."

They returned to the house hours later, around dawn, still no sign of her. They told Slender man and he was still mad, he told them to get a little sleep then go look for her again. They nodded and went to their rooms. They boys laid on their bed and thought.

_**'Is she ok?'**_

_****_They slowly fell asleep and were prepared to fond Sally when they woke up again. Little did they know Sally was found by someone else and was happy. Will she ever return to them, or stay with her new friend? Only time will tell..


	3. Chapter 3

~~Time skip about a week and a half~~~~~~

Sally slowly woke up in the mornong, she yawned and saw that Mya still had her arms around her in a protective manner, so an old reason it made Sally happy,protected and confertable. She snuggled into her arms and smiled. Mya smiled and slowly woke up, looking at the little girls in her arms.

"Morning Sally, you sleep well?"

"Yeah, your comfy you know that?"

"Thanks, I think. so I was thinking that today I'll take you to get some clothing and then we go to the amuament park and ride everything."

"Really?" She said looking hopeful

"Yes, really. I'll let you wear one of my old dresses then well go."

"OK!" Sally smiled and jumped out the bed and danced around. Mya laughed at her.

"Ok, go shower and I'll put the extra clothes for you on the bed."

"Ok!"

She ran off to the bathroom and started a shower. Mya smield and went over to her room and looked threw all her old things. She found a sun dress from when she was little. She went and put it on Sally's bed along with leggings. She went and took a fast shower herself and put on leegings, a black skirt and a tank on. She put on sneakers and went to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast. she made eggs, pancakes and bacon. She smiled as Sally happily came downstairs and sat down. Mya set a plate in front of her and patted her head and sat next to her. The both ate and smile. After Mya cleaned up, she gave Sally an old pair of shoes that were a little big for her.

"I'll buy you new ones.":

Sally nodded and Mya grabbd her keys and bag and walked outside to her car. She had a black lamborghini car. Sally stared at her car amazed.

"T-Thats your car!?""

Mya chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, come one get in."

She unlocked the car and opened Sally's door which went up, Sally started at it in aw; she was amazed by it. She smield and got in. Mya smiled and shut her door and got into the drivers and started the car.

"Seat belt.'

"Roger!"

She smiled and put on some Escape the Fate. She took off driving fast and quick. What the two girls didn't know was that Slender, and the rest of the pastas saw them, they were all sad though. They been watching the two for five days now. Sally looked so happy when she was with Mya, happier then she seemed when she was with them. They decided to follow them. They had followed them to the mall and turned into the human form. As they walked in the saw Sally pulling Mya to one of the kids stores that had some cute things. Mya just laughed and followed the child.

"Alrighty Sally, pick whatever you want."

"Really? Anything?"

"Yup!"

Sally giggled with glee and started looking around she found make cute pink dresses, some shoes, and other things she needed. She tried them on and loved the way they looked. She showed them ot Mya who took them to the counter and paid for them.

"Before we go to the amusment park I wanna go to hot topic, ok?'

"Ok!" They smioeld as they walked in to the store. Mya hurried and got three escape the fate shirts, five black veil brides, two blood on the dance floor bracelets, a cute picaku hoodie and a cute stuffed animal. She smiled and paid, they both went back to the car and Mya drove to the amusment park. It was about an hour drive so Mya let Sally play on her phone. Once they got there, Mya grabbed her bag and her keys. Sally excitedly jumped out the car and ran over to where Mya was and pulled her out.

"Come on, come on ,come on!" She said pulling her hand.

"Ok, ok, geez for a little kid you got a good grip."

"Heheh, I know. Now let's go!"

She said pulling harder, she ran behind her and pushed her from behind. Mya grinned and walked. They got in and went on all the roller coaters, and rides Sally wanted. They played games and even went into the photo booth. They took over thirty pictures, each girl got her own smiled and mya won a few games and got Sally a giant stuffed bear and a giant domo for herself. They ate there as well. The park was close to closing when they decided to head back to the car. There were a few car's left, Mya's included. Mya tilted her head to the side as she saw a ground of people in front of her car. Her eye twitched lightly as she thought

'There touching my car... there touching my car... Oh hell no! That car was way to fucking expensive to have random people touching my fucking car!'

Sally stopped walking completely when she was the people. They weren't just any people, it was the pasta's. Everyone from the house was there. They were in human form and stared at the two. Mya looked at Sally who was fozen in shock and fear. She pulled Sally close and gave her a gentle smile. Sally smiled back and hid behind her.

"My I ask why you are here and touching my car?" she said in a sickly, sweet yet irritated and annoyed voice.

"We came to get Sally back." Slender said

"And if she doesnt want to be with you?'

"That is her desicion is it not."

Mya turned her back and kneeled to Sally's eye level and took her hands in hers.

"Sally, sweety. What do you want to do? Do you want to go back ot your family or stay with me?"

Sally stared at her then the pastas then to the floor. She was in conflited, she wanted to go home woth th epasta's, but she also wanted to stay with Mya. Tear's fell from her eyes asn she thought. Mya wrapped her arms around her , while the child cried.

"I-I dont know! I-I wanna be with t-tthem b-but I-I w-wanna be with y-you too!" She cried harder

Everyone looked at the child with sad eyes. She curled into Mya's arms crying her heart out. Mya rocked with the girl in her arms, trynig to calm her down. Mya looked at them from the corner of her eye then back to the child in her arms. Slender approched the two girl's and rubbed Sally's back soothingly.

"Sally, my dear child. i have an idea."

Sally sniffled and peaked out at Slender. "What is it?"

"Why doesn't Mya come live with us?"

"You say what?" Mya replied looking at the male in front of her, Sally pooped up.

"Really?! You'd let her live with us?" Slender nodded, Sally turned and looked at Mya. "Would you Mya? Would you come live with us?' She looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I-" She looekd into the child's eyes and smiled. "Alright, I'll live with you's. Only for Sally."

Sally squealed and wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tight. Mya chuckled and hugged the child back.

"Let's go home.." Sally said.

After Mya and Sally drove to her home she walked in.

"Roy, where are you?" She called out to her snake. Slender and Jane walked in behind them to help with packing. Slender had sent the other pastas home to make sure the house was clean and to set up a room for Mya. They put the room right across from Sallys since the two were very fond of each other. Roy had slowly came out from his hiding spot and wrapped himself around Janes leg. She froze feeling the scaly creature around him.

"M-Mya... I think I found Roy." Jane said. Mya turned and gasped

"Sorry Jane. Bad Roy, get off of her now." She said sternly to the animal. It lowered its head and got off Janes leg. He slithered over to Mya and up her leg then around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed his head. "I don't think I'll need to much time to pack." she said. "I will be taking all my books, gaming consuls, tv, games, Roy, my clothes, and my car." She said.

"Very well." Slender said.

He opened a small portal and pulled some boxes out. Jane and Sally started to pack up her books and games. Jane was paying close attention to her books as she packed them. They were college bond books all PH.D level.

'Shes very smart.' Jane thought to herself.

Slender had followed her upstairs to help her pack her clothes and to make sure she didn't try to run off. She folded her clothes neatly and placed then in each box. One box contained her bras and panties, two had her jeans and skirts, another two had her shirts, one had shoes and one full of things for Roy. She smiled and looked at her old room. She opened her laptop and checked her bank account. She had over two million dollars in her account. Slender peaked over her shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Not to intrude on your privacy, but how did you get so much money?" Slender asked Mya turned to him.

"Easy. If you paid attention to the books I have most of them are written by world renown geniuses. I have one of the hiesgt IQ's in the world. Whenever their is a problem with amothe those peopel I am called in to resolve it." She said nonchalantly.

"How you like fifteen." He replied

"Excuse me, I am twenty one so you know. I'm just very short of my age and my father and mother own one of the worlds best companys Ever heard of Flamesnow clothing and electronics." He said. He nodded. "Bingo, thats my familys compamy. Since my parents are always gone they just send money, that I barey use. So I save it till I actually need it. Any other questions?"

"Yes.. Your not a normal human.. what are you?" He said. She tensed up a bit.

"I have the slightest idea what your talking about." She said shutting her laptopl and placing it in a box along with some smiles and other important things. She began to head to the door when Slender shut it and blocked her way. She sighed. "Ok, I'll tel you but you can't tell anyone else."

"Deal.. But you will also tell Sally and Jane. Deal."

"Deal."

Slender called to two ther girls into the room. Mya looked at them and took a deep breath.

"Where to begin."

She began to tell them the stroy of how her 'magic' came to be.

"When I was eight my fathers compamy began to secretly work with scientisct to put something called Pump to be used in the military. They wanted to turn children and teens into weapons. Pump was supposed to give a person power. The power of what they had would be decided once consumed. They started testing it on orphanges they found in various cities. Most of the test subjects died during the injection or from the power being to much. This went on for two years. When I was ten my parents decided to have me injected. After the fist injection I got the powers of healing. I can heal and regrown anyorgan in my body, and bone and body part. It also allows me to hea any other person I want. Thats how I healed Sallys ankel. After ther first injection went well they began injecting more of the Pump into me. By the time I was thirteen I had been injected with every type of power there was to have. I can read poeples mind, talk to animals, control elements, shape shift into any animal or person I desire. I have inhumane strenght and speed, I also hold the ability to control inanimate objects and people. Being injected with all of those viles of Pump also increased my mental intake. I was able to read at a PH.D level and I'm able read a book in ten minutes. It helps a lot though. I know many languges and Its really fun to know them, but the only down side to it is thatif use to much at one time I cough up blood and pass out for five days to a week." She said.

They looked at her stunned. Slender knew he ahd to be cautious of ehr.

"Do you parents know where you live?" He asked her

"No, I know how to make myself disapper. The only way they can access me is my bank accout but they dont care for me. They wanted to use me a a weapon, I wouldnt let them. I staged an 'accident' at the lab and told my parents. I also said that if they try to look for me I will kill them and not regret it. Its was enough that that had to kill two others like me before I left." She said looking down

"Why did you kill them? Jane said

"They let the power go to their head. They had horrible ideas of killing people and tourtering them or entertainment. I couldnt let it happen so I had to kill them... I didnt feel bad though.."

It was quite for a while till Sally walked over and hugged her tighty. Stunned for a moment Mya slowly hugged her back. A soft smile spread across her face.

"Lets go home Mya." Sally said standing and holding her hand.

"Alright." Mya replied holding her hand back.

They picked up all the boxes and by picked up means Mya was using her powers to levitate them. Slender opened the portal and they walked through. Mya smield, she was leaving her old home for something new and better.


End file.
